narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mangekyō Sharingan
Madara's MS It looks like a more triangle like shape rather than a circular shape on episode 136. And i why can't a sharingan with 2 tomeos become a MS. Where's the proof that it can't skip the third tomeo. Instead of having these pictures of eyes wouldn't having it in a head be better :That's called bad animation. The best instance in which we see Madara's MS is the episode where we got the image currently used in his article was taken from. It makes no sense for a two tomee Sharigan to become a MS. Considering how MS is acquired, is highly likely that by the time someone gets a MS, the Sharingan would already have matured. Omnibender - Talk - 13:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Then change it to "to obtain the MS the user must feel the emotion of losing someone very dear to them but also must have 3 tomeos" :::Looks very odd to list it like that. I don't think it's necessary. Omnibender - Talk - 11:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree. I don't think that's necessary. --Ilnaruto me 12:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) One thing doesn't make sense, Sasuke saw his entire clan killed and experienced the pain of having his clan killed, but he didn't unlock his Mangekyou Sharingan until Itachi, the person he hated the most, was killed. Did the guy who created Naruto just not think of the Mangekyou Sharingan at that time or did Sasuke not experience enough pain to awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan until itachi died? Also, in the episode that first showed the Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi said that including him, only two other uchiha clan members could use a mangekyou sharingan, but in the latest issue, it shows that Shisui had a Mangekyou Sharingan. :The Mangekyō Sharingan doesn't activate until you see the person that is most important to you die. In Sasuke's case, even at the time of the massacre, this person was Itachi. :As for your second question, Itachi actually said that, if Sasuke were to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan, there would be three people alive with the Mangekyō: Itachi, Sasuke, and Madara. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I thought it activates when the user kills the person most important to them,not just see them die.Plus,i dont think the event that awakens the sharigan can be the same one that awakens the mangekyo. (talk) 09:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :No one said that the same event that awakens the Sharingan also awakes the Mangekyō. Please read the article before asking such things, it's there to be read. Omnibender - Talk - 15:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Danzo Not sure if its already been brought up, but can Danzo be considered a user...yes he might have taken Shisui's eye while he had the Mangekyo, but he's shown no signs of being able to activate it. ..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 02:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that actually. ..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 02:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) i have to agree with your point. since he have shisui's eye, which is MS, he does have MS, but the thing is is that the eye cannot use the jutsu because it needed to recharge. unfortunantly, we cannot be for certain about this. Obito Shouldnt Kakashi's sharingan be Obito's?And why isn't it listed as enternal?(i have a guess,just want to know the official reason) (talk) 09:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's Kakashi's and not eternal? In order to get the "eternal mangekyō sharingan" you need another pair of sharingans to integrate into your own. Please to go and read the articles that people took time and effort to write and bring to near perfection.--Cerez365™ 13:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Kakashi's sharigan was Obito's, but i dont see where your going with this. He is "credited" for the use of his sharigan, but he never used a Mangekyõ. And its not ethernal as Cerez said, cause for that you'll need a second pair of sharigan. And even tough we are not completely sure about the specifics, it has also been indicated that that other pair should be from a sibling. Corect me if im wrong, since i can see someone wrote "The tighter the blood ties are between the "donor" and the receiver, the better it is for compatibility, siblings for example" but i never remember reading this --Cosmikaze (talk) 13:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Izuna's Mangekyõ "Izuna's look more like a detailed form of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan". I have never been able to see how that is a detailed version of the bacis sharigan. I think Kakashis look a lot more that the normal one then. Its just a minor thing and if people want it that way im okay with it, just wanted to hear what others had to say. --Cosmikaze (talk) 13:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose the word "detailed" is used out of context there.--Cerez365™ 13:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyō Sharingan itachi said the only way to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan is to kill someone close to you.then how did itachi awaken his own when he did not kill shisui? -- :The way to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan is to have the person you're closest to die e.g. your best friend or parents etc. In order to facilitate this since they simply put weren't willing to wait until the person died, they would kill them themselves, the trauma from which awakens the Mangekyō Sharingan. You don't have to necessarily kill them yourselves as in Itachi's case seeing Shisui die and aiding him in the process somewhat was enough to awaken his.--Cerez365™ 04:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Drawbacks Shouldn't we add the topic drawbacks to the article like detoriation of eyesight...akz! (talk) 05:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I meant should we add it as a separate sub-topic in this article? akz! (talk) 12:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Too little information to make into a section of its own. Omnibender - Talk - 19:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia I've noticed that this page doesn't contain trivia fact about MS's abilities' names. All of the MS techniques are all related to Shinto mythology. Why hasn't anyone posted that??.-- (talk) 14:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke's MS As stated by Shee in episode 202, Sasuke has in his left eye the power of Amaterasu and with his right eye he can manipulate chakra form of Amaterasu. But the manga doesn't say anything like this ^^^ And also I've never seen Sasuke using Tsukuyomi, only genjutsu. So, should it be changed?! akz! (talk) 11:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :C said it in chapter 464, page 7. He's used Tsukuyomi on B-413, page 8, Danzō-480, page 6 and possibly the Yotsuki Clan Member- 408, though it's nothing like Itachi's.--Cerez365™ 11:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah, it was definitely a genjutsu(413), but nowhere it's stated that it was Tsukuyomi. Same with Danzo's case. Madara stated that it was a weak genjutsu but not Tsukuyomi. I am also confused as C (in the anime) said that in his left eye the power of Amaterasu and with his right eye he can manipulate chakra form of Amaterasu. But in the manga(464), C says nothing about the power in Sasuke's right eye.... akz! (talk) 12:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I know regular genjutsu has never been cast with the Mangekyō Sharingan. Danzō also told him that his Tsukuyomi was vastly inferior to Itachi's in chapter 478 page 3. It was also never said that C said it in the manga, it's just something that was observed and maybe incorporated into the anime at that point.--Cerez365™ 12:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I know that C never said that in manga. But I think regular genjutsu can be cast with Mangekyo. akz! (talk) 12:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :The only reason that we should list Sasuke as an user of Tsukuyomi is his use of Susanoo, since it requires the user to master both, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. There was never a situation that clearly proved Sasuke's use of Tsukuyomi. Even Danzō didn't mention Tsukuyomi. He only said, Sasuke's Genjutsu is far below Itachi's Tsukuyomi (or so). Seelentau 愛議 15:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Why would Danzō compare basic genjutsu to something like Tsukuyomi when naturally it would not be as powerful? Unless he wanted to berate Sasuke, at the same time however, Sasuke's ability with genjutsu has never been poor. To me, it all points to them talking about his use of Tsukuyomi.-Cerez365™ 15:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I know. But still he never really mentioned it. What we believe or interpret in those sentences is something else. Seelentau 愛議 15:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: I think Danzo compared Sasuke's genjutsu with Itachi's Tsukuyomi as he found that both the brothers had same ability. akz! (talk) 16:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::It still would not make any sense to compare genjutsu of a lower class with Tsukuyomi since Sharingan wielders were capable of using genjutsu. Emphasis was also placed on his right eye in all the instances I noted, and like I said before, I can't remember base genjutsu being used with the Mangekyō Sharingan. It might not have been explicitly stated but implications of its use is evident.--Cerez365™ 17:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Etenal Mangekyō Sharingan When we learn more about the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan we should make it ito its own page.--Chubzhac (talk) 01:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's just a variant of the Mangekyō though. I don't think there'd be enough information on the EMS or even the need for it to have it's own article since Sasuke's is the only one we know anything about.--Cerez365™ 01:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I'm fairly sure Itachi said that the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is a completely new Dōjutsu. Not to mention he also said it brings the user new powers... and most in the manga consider it superior/different from the regular Mangekyō Sharingan, not a mere evolution stage like the tomoe's of the Sharingan. I mean it's pretty stupid imo to put in Sasuke's and Madara's info box that they have the Mangekyō Sharingan when in fact it's the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan... also why is Eternal putted in quotation marks? -- (talk) 17:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Edo Tensei - Mangekyō Sharingan If I know no better, Itachi didn't use too much of MS technique in the first place. but now that he's in Edo tensei mode (to say nothing about Koto Amatsukami), is he's still affected by the "ever vanning light" effect? (if you dunno what i mean, I'm talking about the eye-deterioration till blindness effect that comes with MS activation) or is it the same as Kakashi's MS where the deterioration rate is either nonexistent or obscure (no obvious symptom)? Ar-cen-ciel (talk) 04:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) if itachi is summoned using edo tensei, then he cannot be damaged. i think that means that he can't be affected by the deterioration from MS. Because of the Edo Tensei, I doubt it. He seemed to use Amaterasu and Susanoo without any negative side effects like coughing up blood or fatigue besides bleeding eyes. Either it's taking a while for the blindness to start setting in or he has his own "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" like Sasuke and Madara but without the fusion of another Mangekyo. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 04:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke's Left EMS Wouldn't it be a good idea to make a flash picture or however you call it of Sasuke's left EMS since the let one has Itachi's upside down in his own Mangekyo so there is a difference. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 04:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) There is no need for it. There is no major difference, except one is upside down? So it seems pointless to do. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) SusnaooUnleashed has a good point. It could just be a simple drawing. Often in the manga and anime the sharingan is depicted at different angles and are not always in one position. Banan14kab 06:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I really hope Kishimoto changes the left one so it says the same as the right one, either in upcoming chapters or in the tankōbon. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyo sharingan's powers Does MS power's differ from user to user?I f so why does itachi and sasuke have same powers.Can madara use those powers too?Does shishui's MS have only one power?